Trick or Treat
by LilLightning123
Summary: It's Halloween and the Inazuma Gang are out to do trick or treating. Read as they encounter some spooks, scares, frights and candy as they wander through Inazuma Town. NO MORE OCs! Changed genre and rating HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA!
1. Prologue

Lightning: I know I said that I'll stop making stories but this is a Halloween special fic.

Shirou: YAY! I love Halloween! Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 pm at night, but it's not just a night. It was the October 31, or better known as Halloween. Parents rushed through the stores all day to buy costumes, candy and spooky decorations for the wonderful event. But among them all, a young boy named Endou Mamoru was the most excited of them all. When the clock struck exactly at 7:00, he bursted out of his house in his vampire costume, looking as pleased as ever.<p>

"Oh boy, I can't wait for the trick or treating to start!" Endou exclaimed.

"Me too!" Gouenji said, wearing a ninja costume.

"This is going to be fun!" Kazemaru exclaimed, wearing a ghost costume.

"Hey guys! Look at Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou!" Fubuki said, wearing a werewolf costume.

The three boys turned to see their friends... actually, their 'feathered friends'. That's right, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou are wearing penguin costumes!

"I hate it, my mom said that she'll buy me the best costume and all I get is a purple penguin costume! Just great." Fudou whined.

Kidou just stood still, not saying a word but Sakuma was all jumpy and excited, saying that he has the best costume ever. Fudou rolled his eyes at him while everyone else giggled at him. They were all ready now, readying their goodie bags and they were on their way to go around town. Who knows what adventures await them!

* * *

><p>Lightning: That's it for the first chapter. Please take note that there are more characters appearing.<p>

Fubuki: And she's accepting OCs!

**Name:**

**Nickname: (a. to what you are called by people and b. to what do they call you)**

**Age: (choose ONLY from 6-10)**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Halloween Costume: (it could be any costume)**

**Crush: (taken: Gouenji, Toramaru, Midorikawa, Kidou, Edgar, Suzuno, Fubuki, Fidio, Mark)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other info:**

Fubuki:** Please be noted that this story will end on October 30 or 31 and please give her suggestions for the costumes for the other characters.**

Lightning: **Please review and vote in my poll!**


	2. The Cursed Cabin

Lightning: ...

Midorikawa: ... okay, she has noth-

Lightning: I changed some things in this story.

Midorikawa: And I thought you won't talk at all.

Lightning: Instead of seeing Mamoru and friends trick or treating and stuff, I'll create scary one-shots about the characters and OCs but, it's all connected to the ending of the story.

Midorikawa: ... Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven... or some OCs

* * *

><p><em>There was a tale, two girls and two boys were in the forest finding there way out. Suddenly, they spotted a small cabin. Since they have nothing else to do, they decided to stay in there till someone finds them. The problem is that, it was dark inside and every five minutes, a creaking sound is heard. The clock struck at 12 o' clock at midnight and no one found them yet. The next day, they were gone...<em>

"Midorikawa, I'm scared. I should've stayed with Fidio but he's with someone else." Kobayashi Mitsuko, a girl with short blonde hair and orange eyes said.

"See Kidou, look at what you've done. We ended up in the forest because you kept saying 'It's just past the forest' and now, Mitsuko's scared!" Midorikawa exclaimed, wearing an alien costume (the one in Aliea Academy). Mitsuko is wearing a bunny costume.

"Hey, don't blame me. Nino here said that the next house is in the forest so don't go crying to me if we're lost." Kidou replied.

"I know we're in the right path, we just have to go through those... big trees and we're seeing the next house!" Ninomiya Anna, a girl with dark taupe hair cut into a chin-length bob with a straight fringe and bright, blue eyes, screamed out loud to her friends. She's wearing a Robin costume (you know, Robin from Batman and Robin)

"Jeez, won't you stop being so overconfident for once." Midorikawa mumbled. At least no one heard him say anything.

"Hey, look! A log cabin! Let's stay there for the night!" Kidou exclaimed, pointing to the red and brown log cabin in the middle of the forest.

The four kids ran to the cabin and settled themselves in. They ate all the candy they got and told scary stories to each other. When it was already late at night, they settled in and drifted of to sleep.

A few hours later...

"..."

"Oi, Kidou"

"..."

"KIDOU!"

"ACK! Midorikawa, what is it?"

"It's about Mitsuko and Nino. They're gone!" What Midorikawa said was true, Kobayashi Mitsuko and Ninomiya Anna disappeared.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I found this." Midorikawa showed Kidou a black cape. It was Anna's cape, the one she used for her Halloween costume. Suddenly, they heard a moaning sound. The two kids braced themselves and heard the sound coming from the cabinet in one of the spare rooms. They both hesistantly, opened the door of the spare room and saw a terrible sight.

"Oh my..." Midorikawa said. On the ground, laid Mitsuko and Anna. Both of they're bodies were covered in blood and... they're dead.

"Midorikawa, we should go back." Kidou suggested. Right when they were about to leave, they saw in front of them, two huge shadows. The shadows grinned at them evilly and the next thing that happened, Kidou's and Midorikawa's bodies were on the ground, lying with their faces on the ground and blood spurting out of their bodies.

Somewhere in the forest...

Two white figures watched as bloodshed broke loose in the cabin. When it was all finished, they slowly walked to the door, opened it and stared at the dead bodies in front of them. They grinned evilly as they carried the bodies, slowly murmuring, _You're ours now..._

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: Wait, I DIED?<p>

Lightning: Well, sort of... sorry if it was short, **now I have a new question to ask everyone, Who were the ones who carried the bodies of Kidou and Midorikawa away?**

Midorikawa: Okay, I don't like the looks of it.

Lightning: I might update this on either Wednesday or Thursday. Please don't submit anymore OCs...

Midorikawa: **OH! And please check out her game show, Inazuma Eleven: Tortures, Brains and Laughter and her stories, Inazuma Japan V2, Dimensional Secrets and 30 Days of Dream Fulfilling**

Lightning: **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL! **


	3. A Deadly Flash

Lightning: Hey, guys, where am I- WHOA! *falls on the ground*... ow...

Kazemaru: Hey, what's wrong with Lightning?

Gouenji: Her mom bought her glasses since she's nearsighted and... she couldn't find her glasses...

Kogure: Ushishishi... *holds Lightning's glasses* Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p><em>Eighty years ago, there was a rich and famous photographer who always carried with him a camera. Everywhere he went, he brought that camera with him and he takes pictures of anything. One day, he took a picture of himself taking a picture. When he took it, he fell to ground and laid frozen. A few hours later, the police came and found his body. They announced that he's dead so they took him away. Little did they know is that in the picture that he took, there was a man at his side. He was all white and he looked calm...<em>

Fujisaki Mimiru, a girl with shoulder-length sliver hair tied to bangs and pigtails and snow white eyes, was spying at the the boy on the street. She wore a dark blue witch costume. The boy on the street in the name of Suzuno Fuusuke, better known as Gazel, didn't notice the flashes coming from the camera. He was with Nagumo Haruya, better known as Burn, and his friend, Kurai Miki, a girl with shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. Around her neck, she wears a scarf that covers her mouth.

"Hey Gazel! Do you know where Leaf Boulevard is?"Burn asked. He wore a tulip costume (LOL)

"Why are you asking me Burn, weren't you the one who's holding the map?" Gazel asked angrily. He wore a wizard costume.

"WHA-? Stop it! SHUT UP!" Burn screamed.

"No, you SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"GAZEL-SAMA, STOP FIGHTING WITH BURN-SAMA!" a voice said and two of them turned to see Mimi glaring at them. Suddenly, she smiled and took out her camera and took pictures of Gazel... again.

"You'll ruin Gazel-sama's cute face, don't look angry!" she said gleefully as she started taking pictures again.

Burn bursted out laughing and he started to roll on the floor. Miki just rolled her eyes at Burn while Gazel had a small blush on his face. He got Burn on the ground and started to threaten him.

"If you so tell anyone about his. I swear, you'll be hearing from me..."

"Hehe, okay, okay..."

Gazel settled him down on the floor again and went up to Mimi. He lead her to the next house while Burn was still on the ground, looking as glum as ever.

"Are you okay Burn?" Miki asked.

"Yeah... let's follow them." Burn said

Time skip: After they all got the candy...

Gazel smiled gleefully as he looked at his goodie bag, loaded with candy. He had to thank Mimi since she convinced all the neighbors to give him so much candy. He didn't know what happened to Burn and Miki but he seemed satisfied. When they finally reached Gazel's house, Gazel smiled at Mimi and thanked her for all the help he got.

"Hey Mimi, thanks for helping me trick or treating with me!"

"No problem! Although, there is one thing I'm asking from you."

"What is it?"

"Could I take a picture of you, one last time?"

"Sure!"

So Gazel positioned himself in front of his house. Mimi got the camera from the strap that wrapped her neck. She put the camera on where he was, smiled gleefully and said.

"Say Cheese, Gazel-sama!"And a deafening scream was heard.

A few minutes later...Burn and Miki were tired of their rounds around the house. Unlike Gazel and Mimi's situation, they got less candy than expected. He grumbled at his almost empty loot bag and Miki. Miki must be playing tricks with the neightbors a lot before Halloween. No wonder he didn't get much candy.

"Hey Miki, have you been pranking the neighbours lately?" Burn asked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." she said, grinning evilly.

"YOU! I can't believe it! You shouldn't have done that otherwise, we won't have much candy!"

"Oh yeah! You were a meanie to me the past few days!"

The rants went on and on until they noticed the two bodies at the side of the road, somehow they looked familiar...

"GAZEL!"

Burn and Miki both of them ran straight to Gazel's and Mimi's bodies. They were cold, really cold. Miki removed the scarf around her neck and wrapped it around Mimi's neck. Burn tried to hear Gazel's heartbeat. It was no use... they're dead.

"Miki, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we better find the culprit."

"But how? We don't know where to look first."

"We do, Mimi's camera."

Miki was right! Mimi's camera was one way of finding proof. After all, pictures are really helpful in crime situations. Miki got the camera from the ground, examined it and let it face toward her and Burn's face.

"Hmmm... I don't see anything odd, maybe it's broken." she said and she pressed the click button. The next thing that happened, they both laid on the ground, along with Gazel and Mimi. There bodies were as cold as ice and lifeless...

Somewhere...

"You baka! What were thinking? Thinking of killing Gazel was my job!"

"But, the camera, it just clicked all by itself..."

"I don't care about it. Tsch, I'm glad I did some support and killed Burn."

"Oh yeah, have you received news about Nino and Mitsuko?"

"They already accomplished their plan so there's no need to help them out. They should be fine now..."

"Anyway, we better bring the bodies back. Boss might bet worried about us."

"Yeah, let's go!"And the two figures carried the bodies back to a creaky mansion. Where a mystery lies for all and danger becomes even more fun...

* * *

><p>Kogure: Wow, the chapter's done!<p>

Gouenji: You guys could still answer the question from the last chapter but this time, **who were the ones who carried Gazel's and Burn's bodies away?**

Kazemaru: **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN LIGHTNING'S POLL!**

Lightning: HEY! Where are my glasses? Give it to me!

Kogure: Ack! *runs away*


	4. A Little Game

Lightning: *still sulking in an emo corner* ...

Fidio: C'mon, stop sulking already, your readers need you!

Lightning: *looks at Fidio with the depressing face ever* I'm sorry Fidio, I just help the fact that... WAHH! *continues sulking*

Fidio: *sigh* Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or other OCs, only her OCs... who'll appear in the 3rd to the last chapter...

* * *

><p>I<em>n a forest outside town, four kids decided to play a game of bravery. Two of them wandered in the forest while the the others stayed and guarded the entrance. Now, there was rumor that a werewolf lived in the forest. According to the rumor, the werewolf will eat the kids and leave nothing but their bones. Now, your saying it's just a rumor, am I right? Well, let me tell you what happened to the two kids in the forest. While they were wandering off, they sang short happy tunes to themselves till, they heard a scream. They started running around the forest until they reached the exit and they were shocked to see a bunch of bones on the floor. And on the same moment, another deafening scream was heard...<em>

Shizuka Amaterasu, a girl with waist-length black hair and dark red eyes, was holding on to the back of her friend, Edgar Valtinas. Shizuka wore a vampire costume while Edgar wore a knight costume. They were walking around town, trying to find there way home. You see, they accidentally lost the map to their own house and now, they're finding they're way back home in the huge town.

"Edgar, are you sure that you're on the right track to my house?" Shizuka asked.

"I told you for the last time Shizu-chan, I know the direction to your house." Edgar said, bringing out his toy sword, "And besides, what could go wrong? I have a sword that could protect both of us. You'll see, my sword could wipe out anything in a flash."

_Yeah, I see Edgar... your sword could only break vases but not humans..._, Shizuka said.

Suddenly, they heard rustling on the leaves. The both of turned around, shocked by the sudden sound. Edgar pointed his toy sword to the bush while Shizuka watched from behind.

"Sh-show yourselves..." Edgar said, gulping his throat.

At that moment, the leaves stopped rustling and moment after, two figures jumped out of the bush. The first figure was none other than Kazemaru Ichirouta. The second figure was a girl with wavy black hair tied to red ribbon and brown eyes. Edgar and Shizuka both jumped when popped out of the bush, mainly because they were scared and they thought it was a ghost and a wizard (thanks to their costumes). When they regained some sense, they saw Kazemaru and his friend offering to them some water to them. They got up, started to drink the water and the four of them sat down on the bench.

"Well, you nearly scared the wits out of me Kazemaru." Edgar said.

"Sorry Edgar, I thought you were the 'gentleman' type. Anyway, I see you met my friend. Her name is Azumi Haruka." Kazmemaru said.

"Hello Edgar, Shizuka. I heard all about you from Kazemaru-kun. It's nice to meet you." Haruka said, smiling brightly at the both of them.

"Hello there." Edgar and Shizuka greeted.

"Anyway, what do you want Edgar?" Kazemaru asked.

"Well, we just need directions to my house and Shizuka's house. We lost our maps while we were trick or treating and now, were lost." Edgar explained.

"Oh I see, hey Haruka. Do you know an easier way to go back to... uh... what street do you live in?" Kazemaru asked.

"Ugh, never mind!" Shizuka screamed, "I'm tired and I wanna go home! Can we just go to a random direction and be on our way?"

Silence struck the three of them when they saw Shizuka's rage. They all stared at her for a few moments and after a while, they all got up and the four of them left and did what she told the, go to a random direction and walk all the way till they reach the house.

Sometime later...

"No, it goes that way!" Kazemaru screamed.

"No it's that way! Kazemaru, I know the direction to my own house so stop bothering me!" Edgar screamed.

"NO THAT WAY!"

"THIS WAY!"

"THAT WAY!"

"Oh man, when will they stop fighting?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, maybe forever?" Shizuka said.

It's been hours since the four of them left the bench. It was already past midnight and they still haven't reached. They're now in front of the forest, Edgar and Kazemaru were fighting and the two girls were trying to calm themselves down. Suddenly, the girls started to smlie to each other. The both of them started whispering to each other and the boys noticed what they were doing. Afterwards, the girls looked up to the two of them and said.

"Hehe, hey Edgar, Kazemaru-kun. Why not play a little game?" Haruka asked.

"Huh, a game?" Edgar and Kazemaru asked, with a confused look on their face.

"Yup, you just have to go from here, through the forest and out to the other side." Shizuka explained.

"Eh, what about you guys?" Kazemaru asked.

"Me and Shizuka are just going to stay here, now run along now." Haruka said, pushing both Kazemaru and Edgar into the forest.

"WAIT-!" both boys screamed but before they were able to continue there sentence, they were both pushed into the forest, probably they're gonna be stuck there for a while.

In the forest...

"Great, were stuck in the forest. It's all your fault Kazemaru, if you didn't have to go shouting at me, we wouldn't be stuck here!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Hey it wasn't your fault that we're stuck here. Let's just find a way out of here, okay?" Kazemaru asked.

"Okay" Edgar said, and the both of them started wandering around the forest.

They had some difficulty during their exploration but they were able to manage it. Since, they were both scared so they started singing to themselves happy songs. Halfway through their journey, they heard a moaning sound in the forest. They thought it was just normal but it kept on going as they went deeper into the forest, after a while, they heard a deafening scream.

"What was that?" Kazemaru asked.

"That was scary... someone help..." Edgar said and the scream was heard again, this is time even louder.

Both boys were scared out of their wits when it happened again for the third time and that's when they started running. They past many trees and bushes, unknown of where to go and they ended in an open area... or not. Right where they stood, piles and piles of bones were laid on the floor. Some had cracks and even scarier, some still had blood. Both of the boys stared in shock at the scene and they tried to turn back but before they were able to, a brown furry creature appeared in front of them. It's eyes glowed when it saw Kazemaru and Edgar. Moments later, from where they stood, two bodies, covered in blood is all that remained...

Moments later...

A few moments ago, a scream was heard from the other side of the forest and after a while, figures came out and they saw that the bodies were still there. The figures shooed away the creature and they picked up the bodies.

"Well, well, looks like my plan worked!" one of them said.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! Let's go now before the police come!" the other the both of them disappeared, carrying the bodies with them.

They entered a huge mansion and they set down the bodies. A fit of giggles was heard and the bodies was slowly being dragged to a room, where all the other remains are...

* * *

><p>Lightning: *still sulking* ...<p>

Fidio: ... **Chapter question, what happened to Shizuka and Haruka in the end?... PLEASE ANSWER!**

Lightning: ...

Fidio: *sigh* **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN HER POLL!**


	5. Facing the Consequences

Lightning: I can't believe I'm almost done with this story!

Gouenji: Yeah... after that, you'll start with that new story you've been planning for ages...

Lightning: Shut it! Anyway, to give the feel of the epilogue... it's about GO...

Gouenji: Oh... no, OH NO! DON'T SAY INAZUMA ELEVEN GO TO ME!

Lightning: Yeah, I know... ever since... I'm not even going to mention it...

Gouenji: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs... which will probably appear in the next chapter...

* * *

><p><em>There was a story in Ghost Street that every midnight, kids will appear on the street. They will wave at you when you see them and smile at you. But, if you try to hurt them, they will haunt you once you sleep. You won't recognize them but they will torture you in the dream at any cost. And on the next day, no one will ever see you again...<em>

Sakuma Jirou, Yamino 'Shadow' Kageto, Fidio Aldena, Mark Kruger, Shinichi Handa, Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya just finished their trick or treating session. They were on their way to the Fubukis house for a sleepover and celebrate Halloween for the rest of the night. If you're wondering where the Fubukis live, it's on Ghost Street. The Fubukis were wearing werewolf costumes, Sakuma was wearing a red penguin costume, Shadow was wearing a ghost costume, Fidio wears a chef costume (like what those Italians wear), Mark was wearing a unicorn costume and Handa was wearing a dog costume.

"Hey Shirou, Atsuya, you have a really huge house!" Sakuma exclaimed, gazing at the fancy furniture and ornaments in the Fubuki residence.

"Thanks Sakuma, my parents said it was hard to find a good house for us to live in but, we managed to live in one in the end." Shirou said.

"If that's not all, we have a play room. Wanna go there?" Atsuya asked.

"Sure! C'mon guys, let's go!" Sakuma replied.

So Sakuma, Handa, Fidio, Mark and Shadow followed the Fubuki twins to the playroom. They played all night and had fun. When it was already 11:55, they decided to go to sleep in the Fubukis bedroom. They gathered their sleeping bags, set down on the floor of the bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

Five minutes later...

"Hey Fidio..." Mark whispered.

"..."

"Fidio, wake up..." Handa whispered.

"..."

"I'll do it, hey Fidio, I'm here to haunt you~" Shadow whispered.

"WHA-... Shadow, you didn't have to do that." Fidio answered, getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Gomenasai Fidio, Shadow woke you up because Shirou saw something out of the window." Sakuma said.

"Really, let me see." Fidio said.

The five of them gave way for Fidio to look out of the window. Fidio, Sakuma, Shadow, Mark, Handa and the Fubuki twins were shocked to see what they were seeing now. On the street, seven kids were walking on the road. They were still holding trick or treat bags and were still wearing costumes.

The first kid was wearing a hawk costume, she has shoulder-length cobalt blue hair with a fringe in front of her eyes but doesn't cover them and scarlet red eyes.

The second kid was wearing a vampire costume, she has hip-length brown hair with a blue stripe on the left side of her hair and the third person wears a witch costume, looks the second one only instead of a blue stripe on the left side of her hair, it's a lavender stripe on the right side of her hair.

The fourth person was wearing a taekwondo suit, has long brown curly hair with blond highlights which is tied to a side ponytail and sky blue eyes. The fifth person has short lavender hair in a bobcut with bangs, amethyst eyes, moonlight skin and bandages on her hands, feet and one on her nose bridge.

The sixth person was wearing a pirate costume, she has scarlet red hair tied to a lose messy bun and bloody red eyes. The last person was wearing a pirate costume with brown spiky hair (like Sakuma's only more spikier) with light pale skin and black eyes with a black double string eye-patch that covers her right eye. They stopped walking and turned to the window where the Fubuki twins and the others were. They smiled at them and waved at them.

"All right, this is creepy. I'll do something fun." Atsuya said as he scrambled through the toy box, looking for something.

"Atsuya, what are you doing?" Shirou asked.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Atsuya said, showing Shirou a small ball.

"Atsuya, you know that's wrong-" Sakuma tried to say but he was cut off because Atsuya threw it to the kids on the street but for some reason, they didn't notice. They just kept walking like nothing happened.

"See, no harm done, right Shirou?" Atsuya asked.

'Y-yeah... let's go to sleep now." Shirou said, walking to his bed. The seven kids agreed with Shirou and they drifted off to sleep, unaware of the consequences of what Atsuya had done.

With Fidio and Mark...

"Huh, where am I?" Fidio asked himself when he saw that his surroundings was full of pure darkness. He was with Mark Kruger but he too, have no idea to where they are.

"Is anyone there?" Mark asked and cried out but no one answered.

Suddenly, two figures appeared before them. It was the second and third person that they saw in the street. They had no idea what they were doing there since they were supposed to be in the street. They started to ask them questions but they didn't answer any of them.

"Well, I'll introduce myself to you, I'm Akimoto Akari. This one here is Akimoto Kumiko. You're here to face the questions for your rude actions." the second person said.

"Wait, we didn't-" but before Fidio could say anything, both him and Mark were captured by a gigantic snake that Kumiko summoned. It wrapped its whole body around the necks of Fidio and Mark and the two boys started to panic.

"We won't let you go until you surrender yourselves to the demon." Kumiko hissed, clenching her fist and the snake wrapped tighter.

"We... won't... lose..." Mark said and Kumiko clenched her fist really tight. The next thing that happened, two bodies laid on the floor, with the heads on another side... they were beheaded...

With Shirou and Atsuya...

"Wow Onii-chan! I can't believe that we won that soccer match, give me five bro!" Atsuya said as he high-fived his twin brother.

If you're wondering where they are, they're all in the Fubuki family car. They were celebrating for winning the match they had a few minutes ago. They were on their home from the match and they decided to celebrate it their, with the rest of the family. (**A/N: This is recalling the part where Shirou's family died in the car accident**)

"Now, now, you know you got to better than that." the father of the Fubuki twins said.

"Huh, what do you mean Otou-san?" Shirou asked.

"I mean is that when you both are together, you could be perfect." he said.

"Oh! I get it! Shirou, we have to work together to be perfect..." Atsuya started.

"... and we'll be unstoppable!" Shirou said, "Let's join hands and we'll work hard, okay Atsuya?"

"Yeah!"

"Make sure you'll do your best kids." the mother of the Fubuki twins said.

And the whole family laughed and continued driving. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling sound on top of the mountain. The whole family turned and saw a huge pile of snow coming their way. The parents were too stunned to speak but Shirou and Atsuya were panicking.

"Shirou! We have to get out of here!"Atsuya screamed.

"Okay, we better go, NOW!" Shirou said and before he reached the knob of the door, the pile of snow crashed to the car and it buried the whole family, along with Atsuya and Shirou.

In the mountain where the pile of snow came from...

"Well, that should be the last of it." the fifth person named Yamashita Tsukina said, rubbing her hands to remove the dirt in it.

"Yeah, that's what they get. Let's go home now..." the first person named Suteki Yuri said.

And they disappeared in the snowy land of Hokkaido.

If you're wondering what happened to the rest of the kids, well, I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised... or maybe you are. Apparently, Sakuma and Shadow suffered the same fate as Fidio and Mark, this time, they were tortured by the sixth person named Ayaka Komina and the seventh person named Miryoku Sakura. Handa watched his family being murdered by the fourth person named Vera Hikari. He was so busy crying that he didn't know that he was _already_ dead. All the kids had died in their dreams but what happened to their real selves? Well, you must read on...

The next morning...

One of the maids were asked to fetch the kids from their room since it was already 11:00 am and they didn't eat breakfast yet. The maid hurried to the room very quickly and knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked again and again but still no answer. She decided to do something risky and open the door and when she did, it wasn't pretty.

"Oh my..."

The kids were gone. They're bodies disappeared from the floor and beds and everywhere. She tried finding them but she ended up empty-handed. She told this to the Fubuki parents and they reported this to the police right away. They searched immediately but no result came. Now, I ask you dear reader,_ where did everyone go...?_

* * *

><p>Lightning: My eyes! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever made... in the history of chapters anyway...<p>

Gouenji: **Chapter question, where did everyone go? PLEASE ANSWER!**

Lightning: **And please check out my new story, The Story of My Life: Gouenji Shuuya, apparently, I'm planning to make other 'bios' of the I11 Characters so please read it and VOTE IN MY POLL!**

Gouenji: **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Falling Knives

Lightning: Hoho, I can't believe that there are only two chapters left for this story... *eats a hotdog sandwich*

I11 Cast: Aw man, we're soo hungry... TT^TT

Lightning: Hehe, anyway, this story has my OCs in it, MY OCS ONLY... but I think you should read it too!

Kazemaru: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs!

* * *

><p><em>In an old mansion, there lived a really rich family. One day, the whole family just waited for one of their relatives to arrive in their house when suddenly, they heard a clanking sound. The family thought it was just their imagination but the sound just kept ongoing. Then, one children got sick of the noise that she stomped her foot on the floor. Suddenly, the chandelier that was hanging on top of them fell and it crashed, right where the family stood. When the relatives arrived, he saw the family and called the police. And, if you look closely, you'll see some knives in the chandelier...<em>

Gouenji Shuuya, Utsunomiya Toramaru and their sisters, Gouenji Fumiko and Utsunomiya Aimi, were walking in the far side of town. Why? Because Toramaru's sister ran to the far side all because she's scared of the fake skeleton she saw in one of the houses. She's now resting on the wagon that Toramaru brought. Fumiko and Shuuya stared at her with jealousy because they're tired too. Fumiko wearing a witch costume, Toramaru wearing a toger costume and Aimi wearing a pirate costume.

"Oh man, why does Aimi get to rest on the wagon while me and Onii-chan have to walk after chasing her till here." Fumiko asked.

"Hey, hey, don't say that. I'm tired too Fumiko. Let's just find a spot to rest." Shuuya said.

"Oooh! I have an idea! What about that mansion over there?" Toamaru asked, pointing to the house on top of the hill.

"Hmm, that's fine Onii-chan, my feet are getting tired..." Aimi said in a timid voice.

"Okay! Let's go!" and Fumiko and Shuuya started running to the mansion while Toramaru and Aimi tried to chasing them. In a few minutes, they already reached the house. Shuuya knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked and knocked but still, no one answered. So he did a risky thing, both him and Fumiko kicked the door and it went down immediately and it looks like no one's home.

"Wow, no one's here. C'mon, let's find the bedroom and hit the sack." Toramaru said, panting from the trying to catch up to them.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Aimi said.

And the four of them explored the house, Shuuya with Aimi and Toramaru with Fumiko.

With Shuuya and Aimi...

"Shuuya-san, I'm scared. I just wonder how does Onii-chan manage to be with you all the time." Aimi said, trying to cling on to Shuuya's shirt.

"Hey, don't be such a scaredy cat. It's just a house." Shuuya said.

"B-but... I'm scared and I don't wanna die..." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem." and the both of them continued walking to through hallway.

With Toramaru and Fumiko...

"Hey Toramaru! Look at this!" Fumiko exclaimed, pointing to the fancy looking vase.

"Oi! Please be careful Fumiko, Gouenji-san will kill me if you get hurt." Toramaru said.

"Hmph, fine. Anyway, Toramaru, why is Onii-chan so overprotective to me?" Fumiko asked.

"Because he wants to protect you."

"Oh okay..." Fumiko said.

Suddenly, a clanging sound was heard. The both of them jumped in fright but they kept their cool. The clanging sound continued and continued and they couldn't take it anymore. They started running around in circles for a long time until Fumiko headed straight for the center of the house.

Toramaru chased after her until they reached the entrance. There, he met again Shuuya, who was chasing Aimi for some reason. Suddenly, they heard a crack from above and the chandelier fell down. Both boys tried to run but they were 'smashed' by the chandelier. If you look closely, there are knives on the chandelier. The knives were piercing through the boys bodies and some even made it to the other side. They were both dead.

"Hehe, looks like _he_ made the cutting work."

And a few girls appeared out of nowhere, placing the bodies in one of the closets...

* * *

><p>Lightning: YES! I'm finally done! I could finally watch Inazuma Eleven GO episode 25! Shirou's coming back!<p>

Fubuki: **Hooray for me and one chapter question, of all the tales you've read, what do you think is the scariest of them all... for you?**

Lightning: **Thanks for reading and please check out my story, The Story of My Life: Gouenji Shuuya! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**


	7. The Truth of Everything

Lightning: *running around the house carrying a bunch of suitcases*

Kazemaru: Hey! What are you doing?

Lightning: I'm going to the beach and I won't be in online for one-two days...

I11 Cast: FREEDOM!

Lightning: For now, I'll write the second to the last chapter of this story so I won't have to suffer of writing two chapters on Halloween!

I11 Cast: Aww... TT^TT

Lightning: This chapter is the continuation of the last one. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just my OCs! The other OCs that are here belong to their respective owners and the I11 people belong to Level-5!

* * *

><p>When it was already 3:00 am at night, the bells from the castle were heard. All the residents of the mansion gathered around the dining room, each holding a body of the poor soul they killed. Thy grinned at each other, each smile meaning a mission accomplished. If you're wondering who <em>are<em> the residents, here's your answer...

"Hey! Hiroto's mine!" Isabella, a girl with long black hair and dark skin exclaimed, pulling the body of redhead near her.

"No! He's mine!" Mizuhara Yukie, a long white hair with silver eyes and white skin said, pulling the body of Hiroto near her.

"No way! I killed him first so he's mine!" Hayashi Kumiko, a girl with thick black hair tied to pigtails with electric blue eyes and pale skin screamed, pulling Hiroto near her.

Hiroto, who absolutely has no idea that he's being fought over by the three girls since he's dead. The girls just keep pulling him to themselves and their screams were heard across the table. The others just avoided them because they didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Hey guys, so what are we going to do now?" Mitsuko asked, clutching on to Midorikawa's hair and stroking it with her fingers.

"We just have to wait for Boss to come, that way, we could finally let these bodies work..." Nino said, grinning evilly.

"Yeah but, what if it doesn't work?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around Shadow's dead body.

"It will, just be faithful." Akari said, while holding on to Fidio's dead body.

Suddenly, the door was opened. Three figures entered the room, each one holding a purple box in their hand. The girls in the table stood up and paid their respects to the figures. After that, the three of them sat in the head of the table. The first one named Hibiki Seigou, opened his box and he went to the bodies. He let Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Kazemaru drink the contents and when they finished, their eyes opened and they stood up. Each of the eyes had an emotionless mist in it, like a demon living within you.

The second figure, Kira Hitomiko, walked up to the bodies of Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Suzuno and Saginuma and she placed a gem around their necks. The gems glowed and at the moment, they stood up from they're place and started to walk around.

The third figure, Kudou Michiya, glanced at the bodies of Fidio, Mark, Edgar, Handa and all the others. He noticed that something was missing and, the door opened.

"Katsura, Wait for me!" a voice said.

The residents heard that humans were about to enter the premises of the mansion so they quickly hid under the table. Nanami Katsura, a girl with orange hair till her shoulders with dark blue eyes and pale skin, entered the room. Fudou was trying to catch up to her but she was too fast. She turned through the hallways and corridors but it seems that Fudou won't give up so with all her guts and strength, she turned to the open room at her right.

"Katsura, where are you going?" Fudou asked when he entered the room Katsura entered but it seems she isn't there. He looked around but she isn't anywhere. Suddenly, he saw a balcony and there weren't any rails Could she have...?

"No way! Katsura, are you there?" Fudou said as leaned on the balcony. Little did he notice a figure at his back. It pushed Fudou and Fudou didn't realize what happened till he reached the bottom and his body splattered to the ground, his blood and bones spreading around.

"Well done, Katsura..." Kudou whispered in her ear.

"I did this for you, Kudou-sama. For all of us..." she said.

And the ceremony continued, he placed his finger on the chest of the remaining bodies and one by one, they started to walk around.

"Hehe, finally, it's complete!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yup, we fulfilled our mission." Shizuka replied.

"I think it's about time we tell them their mission here on Earth." Akari said.

"You're right!" Aimi replied.

So, Hibiki whispered in the ear of the 'dead' kids that they must be the best in soccer and win in the matches.

_Ever since, Hibiki, Hitomiko and Kudou took care of the kids. Hibiki took the Raimon people and trained them to be the best. Hitomiko used his 'supposedly dead' father to train the Aliea people (isn't that why he never appeared again?). Kudou took the others and trained them for the FFI. When they reached the age of twelve-fifteen, they seperated the bodies and let them meet each other one by one. _

_The drink that Hibiki gave them was used to let them to live for a long time. That's why he built Rairaiken, the soup of the noodles is made up of the same contents as the drink that he gave to the 'dead' kids. Isn't that why the Raimon people always eat in Rairaiken after practice._

_The gem that Hitomiko she gave to the Aliea people, she renamed it the Aliea meteorite. She thinks that their Halloween costumes were perfect for their plan to invade Japan._

_Finally, when Kudou touched their chests, it was actually the friendship bonds of Inazuma Japan. If they didn't communicate to each other well, they would disfunction and eventually, die... again. Isn't that the reason that Inazuma Japan won was because of the 'bonds' that was tied through the whole team?_

Well, this isn't the end. There are more horrors that they'll have to face... this time, in ten years time...

* * *

><p><p>

Lightning: Well, I'm done! I have to go now, see you in two days everyone!

I11 Cast: Sayonara, mata ne, Lightning! **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN HER POLL!**


	8. Epilogue

In Lightning's house...

Kazemaru: *playing Go Fish with Gouenji* Hey Gouenji, got any threes?

Gouenji: Aw man Kazemaru! Why do you beat me in Go Fish all the time? *hands his three to Kazemaru*

Gouenji's phone rings...

Gouenji: *gets his phone* Hey! Why is Lightning calling me?

Kazemaru: Since when did you get her number?

Gouenji: Kazemaru, she gave everyone her number! *starts talking to the phone* Hello?

Lightning: *on the phone* Shuuya~ would you mind if you would write the last chapter of Trick or Treat~~?

Gouenji: Uhhh...

Lightning: Okay, thanks! *hangs up*

Gouenji: *gulps and goes to the laptop and starts writing*

A few hours later...

Gouenji: Alright, I'm done!

Kazemaru: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

* * *

><p><em>Now that you know what happened to everyone, I think it's time that you should know the result of the project. Well, it worked! Everything went the way they planned and they became the best! But... they weren't satisfied. They think they need more than that to be the really best. So, on the next Halloween night, they appeared again...<em>

_Ugh, where am I?_, a young boy namedMatsukaze Tenma thought. He didn't know where he was, he's tied up in chains and his Halloween costume, a pegasus, was torn apart.

_You're in my master's house of course_, a voice appeared in his mind. Was Tenma imagining things...?

_Wh-who are you?_, Tenma asked in his head.

_My name is Endou Mamoru and I'm here to make a proposition_, the voice answered.

_A proposition?_, Tenma asked, _What's that?_

_Let's call it a deal, no? If you serve me, I'll grant you everything you ever wanted._, Endou answered.

_What, why do I have to work for you, what happens if I don't agree?_, Tenma asked.

_Well, you'll have to face the consequences..._, Endou said and he snapped his fingers and a fog appeared in Tenma's mind.

In the background, one of his friends, Tsurugi Kyousuke, was leaning on a balcony and wearing his knight costume. Tenma watched as a girl with shoulder-length orange hair with dark blue eyes and pale skin pushed him off the cliff and he fell down to the ground.

In the next scene, it showed his two other friends, Shindou Takuto, wearing a conducter suit and Kirino Ranmaru, wearing a cat costume (LOL). They were walking on the sidewalk and holding hands, probably because the street was full of puddles and they didn't want to ruin their costumes. Suddenly, a girl with sliver hair with snow white eyes popping out of nowhere and she took a picture of the two of them. They fell on the ground and they didn't get up anymore.

In the last scene, his other two friends, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke were walking on the stray path in the forest and you won't believe this but, they entered the abandoned cabin, The next thing that happened, bloodcurdling screams were heard and blood splattered on the windows and walls. It was so disgusting.

_If you don't follow me, I'll let you suffer the same fate as your friends._, Endou said and he snapped his fingers again, this time, he awakened Tenma's eyes and he saw all of his friends. Their eyes filled with nothing but darkness in them and around their bodies, bruises, cuts, scratches and some blood were showing.

"Matsukaze, please follow Endou-sama. You'll be on of us," Tsurugi said.

"You can do whatever you want, even if it means that you'll have to _kill_ someone." Shindou said.

"C'mon Tenma, we know you wanna." Ichino said.

"Minna, I-I... I DON'T WANNA!" Tenma said.

Endou smiled at him briefly, Tenma's friends looked at him with shocked faces and most of all, it looks like that Tenma's about to cry.

"Hehe, Tenma... are you serious?" Endou asked.

"Y-yes... I just can't..." Tenma stuttered.

"I see... but, I'm afraid that you made the wrong choice."Endou said, pointing his finger towards Tenma's heart, "Minna... cease him."

And all of Tenma's friends jumped on Tenma and started their assault on him. Tenma tried to resist the attacks but he was in chains and he couldn't escape. They started to feed on Tenma's body when he was killed and ate his heart. When they finished, Endou brought a small bottle out of his coat. He let Tenma drink all of the contents and when he finished, Tenma woke up, this time, he just looked like the others who suffered the same fate as him.

_And so, they went out and started their new mission again. It was tough as always but no one the real strength of the Raimon kids. Well, let me tell you what happened to the kids in the end, while they were celebrating their victory after finding Tenma, the house caught on fire and everyone died in the fire. But, it doesn't stop till there. Ever since they made a legend that every Halloween night, the curses will come alive and hunt you down. The cursed cabin, the deadly flash of the camera... yup, these curses will happen. Oh yeah, warning, the curses couldn't happen to all of you, it'll choose a random victim. Well, this concludes our story together, I hope that I get to see you soon... next Halloween..._

* * *

><p>Gouenji: Well, I think that concludes the Halloween story.<p>

Kazemaru: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and submitted OCs in this story! As a Halloween gift from Lightning and everyone in Inazuma Eleven, we would give you all each a truck of candy and a plushie of your favorite Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO character. *throws gifts at the reader*

Endou: We wish you all a happy Halloween!

Fubuki: **Don't forget to review and vote in her poll!**

I11 and I11 GO Cast: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM INAZUMA ELEVEN AND INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!


End file.
